Slade's Goin' Down!
by Batman'sBestFriend
Summary: Is having a tragic thing happen to a loved one better than having no loved one?  Red-X xOC! BBxRea and some RobxStar.


It started when I was trying to find him. Kid Flash. I didn't think I would get captured by the Teen Titans for "robbing a bank". They thought it was me because I was in costume. Of course I was in costume, I was trying to find Kid Flash and using my powers with everyone knowing who I was? Yeah not fun, so I wear my costume: a black skinny sleeved shirt, a green skirt, and some black leggings, with some black loose boots over top of them, and of course my mask, twelve times darker than midnight.

So I'm just sitting there tired on one of the park benches, when the Titans' leader Robin yells, "Freeze!" I thought he was talking to someone else, so I continued to look at my nails and think of where Kid Flash could be. "Um… Hello? Are you deaf?" he said.

I looked up. "Are you talking to me?" I asked looking them over. There was a blond girl on a rock that just stood out. Standing, well floating next to her was a very pale girl with purple hair, who looked extremely bored. Next to her was a green pterodactyl, enough said. Then on the ground there was a half-robot dude with a cannon thing pointed at me, a tan red head with a glowing fist, and then the leader who I knew personally. His mask barley covered up his identity though I don't know why he had one since he didn't have any family anyway. "Oh hey Grayson, Stone, Markov, Logan, Roth, and Kori."

They all looked shocked and the last thing I heard was Robin saying, "Who are you?" before something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up the Blondie was at the door looking down at me curled up in to a ball taking up a fraction of space. "Since when the hell do I sleep in a ball?" I asked myself out loud, and Blondie laughed. "Good morning Blondie. Your name's Terra, right?" I asked

"Yup." She said. That's all.

"Well would you mind telling me why I'm in a prison?" I asked not so nicely this time.

"Because you're a suspect of a bank robbery." She said blankly.

"Well that sucks. Hey can you spot me real quick? Sleeping a ball really makes my back hurt."

"I was told not to go near you. You might have some super power that can overpower me." She scoffed, "Like that would happen."

"Can you get Robin to come down here? I need to talk to him."

"Ok as long as it gets me away from the jail. Too many bad memories." She left and I started stretching.

I was in the middle of a back bend when a rough voice caused me to fall. "Ready to confess?" he asked.

"Dick do you think your childhood friend could do that?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"What are you talking about? I would never be friends with a criminal, especially one who would take money donated to the local orphanage. I bet you would want them to starve and get shut down and thrown on the streets."

I moved so fast I couldn't even see it and I had him pinned against the wall in less than a second. "You listen to me and you listen well 'cause I'm only going to say this once. I was an orphan out on the streets with no one but myself for 6 years. I just recently found out my brother is still alive somewhere, so remember, Wanda wouldn't hurt orphans." I hear him gasp as he heard the name and let go of him.

"Oh my gosh Wanda it is you! But you never told us you had super powers!" I laughed

"You never asked!" I said.

"You could be a Titan now and we could get you a room right next to Tera cause she seemed to be pretty happy that someone is like her…" he kept babbling but I tuned him out. When we reached where everyone was they were shocked to see me not in cuffs.

"Um Robin have you gone completely nuts?" Asked BeastBoy.

"No she isn't a threat to us."

"Well technically I am I just won't hurt anyone is what he means." I said with a smile. "Same old Gray."

"Same old Wanda, with the same old name apparently." He laughed.

"You guys are the ones who named me!" I screamed though with a smile. Everyone looked at us with weird faces so I explained, "They took me in and I told them I didn't know what my name was and Batgirl decided to name me after a 'lost soul' in a book, and she called me Wanderer. Well Gray over here was lazy and called me Wanda for short."

"And you're lazy for saying Gray." He said still smiling though at Kori.

"Hey you know I like calling people by their last names!" I said then started staring at everyone else, "You _all_ should know."

"Yeah exactly how do you know all our names?" asked Terra a bit uneasily.

"Why do you think my name is Wanderer? I've been everywhere; though don't get mad I was only trying to find Kid Flash. I know Cyborg's name because his dad took me in when I got badly injured by…. I know about Starfire because I've spent some time on Tamaran. I know about Terra and Raven because… because I know Slade but I'm not going to say anymore on that. I know about BeastBoy because I was on the Doom Patrol for a while."

"Wow you really have been everywhere!" Said BeastBoy with awe.

"Yeah that's how I know everyone's names, even Gizmo and Mammoth."

"Really what are their names?" Robin asked with a serious expression.

"Gizmo is Mikron O'Jeneus and Mammoth is Baran Flinders." I said automatically, and everyone laughed.

"What are we all laughing at?" asked a new voice. I turned around to see fire red hair.

"Wa- I mean Kid Flash!" I screamed running at normal pace to hug him.

"Um… do I know you?" he asked stepping back a little.

"Geez they think you're dead for ten years and forget what you look like. Well Wa- Kid Flash I wouldn't be able to remember what my twin looks like either." I looked around the room to see the realization in almost everyone's eyes. Kid Flash just looked shocked.

"But she died, I saw a video!" He said clearly in denial.

"No I didn't I'm right here. I can prove it too! When we were five you ran into a pole and mom told you to toughen up."

"Wendaline." He sighed. He took my in to a bear hug and cried.

When he finally stopped I said, "Well it's about time you're a 16 year old male."

He smirked at me. "At least I have some sort of human emotion other than happy and neutral."

"Hey that's not true I've also developed consideration!" he hugged me again.

"I missed you." He said.

"You too." I looked over and saw Jinx in the corner.

"Oh my gosh Jinx!" I screamed.

"Oh My Gosh Katarina?" She screamed back. I laughed.

"Actually my real name is Wendaline."

"Wendaline Kole?" she asked.

"No I can't tell you my last name unless Flash over here doesn't mind." Looked over at him questioningly.

"Actually," said Robin which was weird. "I think it's time we all told each other our identities, and how those who have powers, got them. I'm very tired of all this secrecy with in the team."

"I agree." I said.

"Let's add Titans East too." Said BB. I shot him a surprised glance. I thought he would be most opposed.

"Good idea BeastBoy." Said Robin. "In the meantime Terra, show Wanda- I mean Wendaline, her room."

"Ok come on Wendy." She said.

"Just Wendaline." I said.

"Whatever's Clever. You're in luck. Your room is next to mine." She said with a grin.

"As long as it isn't next to Starfire I'm good." We stared at each other for about three seconds and both cracked up. "We're going to be great friends aren't we?" I asked once I somewhat stopped laughing.

"Defiantly … here's your room." She said stopping in front of a door. I opened the door and saw a bed, a dresser, and a desk.

"Holy Crap this place is awesome!" I screamed. I went over to the bed where I laid down and instantly felt tired. "Haven't slept on… real bed… in …something months… sleep." And I was out cold.

The next thing I knew someone with bare hands was trying to shake me awake. Bare hands meant Starfire or Raven. They then wacked my head. It's Raven. "There was no need for that, I'm a morning person." I said as I was getting up.

"I am too. I like to meditate on the roof and watch the sun rise." She said.

"Nice, mind if I join you some days?" I asked. The sun rise is probably really pretty in the Titans Tower.

"Not at all." She said smiling, which was weird because I thought she never smiled.

"So… does every guest get a room as awesome as mine?" I asked still amazed at how great it was.

"No Robin is probably going to put you on the team. Congrats." She said that with a smirk.

"Why are you so happy?" I said really confused. "You never smile!"

"Oh what I'm smiling? Sorry didn't realize." She then started humming, of course it was the funeral song, but humming none the less.

"HOLY CRAP," I screamed, "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" I screamed. And she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "You are so lucky that these tunnels don't echo!"

"Ok never mind you're back to your normal self." I said in a bad lying voice. "Here's the door come on."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "About time!" said Cy

"You're saying that to the girl who can travel faster than the speed of light? Wow is all I have to say, just wow." I took a look around the room. Well even the Titans East was here. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"About twenty minute." Said BB, "Though I think you deserve it. Terra told us the last thing you said before you passed out was that you haven't slept on a bed in forever."

"Yeah since Sl-eptember." No one picked up my mistake except Tera who, I'm guessing, knew I was about to say Slade.

"Alright," said Robin, "I've asked you guys to be here because I think it's time we told everyone our identities."

"Yeah why did I have to be here again? I already know everyone's!" I was whining I know, but hearing the same thing over again can get really boring.

"Oh yeah?" said Speedy. "Prove it."

"Ok Speedy is Roy Harper Jr. Bumblebee is Karen Beecher-Duncan. Aqualad is Garth. Jinx is Wanda Maximoff. Robin is Dick Grayson. BB is Garfield Logan. Cy is Victor Stone. Kid Flash is Wally West, and I'm Wendaline West. Happy now Roy?" everyone was looking at me and it looked like Speedy was about to say something when the door opened and Red X came through it.

"Am I crashing the party?" He asked. before anyone could do anything he used his red rubber to glue us to the wall. Then he walked over to where Starfire was and said, "How about you and me go on a date?"

Before Starfire could say anything, I burst out, "Of course ask the pretty one on a date."

He walked over to me and said, "Did you want to go on a date with me?"

"No Jason actually I-" I was trying to figure out an excuse for what I said. "I just wanted to point out that I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects." And that's when I kicked him with my already free leg. Then I vibrated my whole body out of there and walked over to his body on the floor. "Why Todd is it because Batman didn't love you as much as he loved Dick? Or is it because Batgirl hates you, even though you love her?" I tore off his mask and kicked him in the stomach.

"You could have helped me!" I screamed in his face and slapped him. "Instead you left me there to marry that… that thing! I trusted you! But you left!"

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his voice. I pouted my lips, and he said, "Oh Wendy." All the fear melted out of his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I screamed and kicked him a couple more times in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Wendaline." He said then passed out. I ran away at full speed until I was at the Fremont Troll statue, and started crying.

I was probably there for two hours, one of the hours crying and the other one just sitting there just staring at the happy people taking pictures.

When I got up I heard an Australian voice ask. "Leaving so soon, Wendaline?" I turned to see Argent.

"I've been here two hours. I think that's enough time." I said with a laugh. "What's up Argent?"

"I should ask you the same question." She held up a black communicator with a red 'T' on it. "They thought you went crazy. Kid Flash was crying for some reason and Jason Todd was there knocked out with a nasty slap mark. They said to try and find you."

"Ugh Kid Flash is such a wuss. I mean really!" it's not like I wasn't going to go back I just needed some time to think. "Ok give me the communicator." I sighed, and she handed it over.

"YO!" I screamed in to it, and saw everyone jump then look at the screen.

"Wendaline!" it sounded like everyone said it.

"Aw I feel loved." I said.

"Come back to the Tower." Said Kid Flash very commandingly. everyone seemed scooted away from him and I could see why. He was moving so fast that the air around him was starting to turn in to flames.

"Wow someone has real bad paranoia." I said to him.

"Can you blame me?" He burst out. "I just find out today that you aren't dead and that you know Slade, and that all that time with gangs hasn't taught you anything? We would have died if we hadn't of gone through that crap, that almost killed us! Don't you feel a little sorry?"

"What happened?" Asked Robin.

"I'll be there in a bit," I said, "Bye." I shut the communicator and turned to argent. "Want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and she took to the skies. "want to race?" she asked.

"You are so on!" I said and darted forward.

I reached the Tower in about 2.765 seconds, where as Argent took 3.234 seconds. "Ha I won!" I said victoriously. Argent just stormed in to the Tower.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screamed Starfire.

"Seattle, the Fremont Statue. I love that place." I was very calm which my usual personality is.

"Starfire please! Wendaline what was Flash talking about?" Robin asked.

I winced. "It's from before… before I came here, how Wally and I got our speed." They all waited for me to go on. "I was involved in… some gangs. Wally followed me to see where I was going, but he got caught. They noticed the resemblance and we ran out the back. There were some chemicals in the back that we went though, and that's how we got our powers."

"Well what happened after that?" asked Robin. I was so absorbed in the story, I jumped at his voice.

"I couldn't see got split up from Wally, and tripped. They found me told me that they already found my parents and Wally, and killed them. That's when I found out I had powers, and ran away. Then you guys found me, and stayed with you for a while."

"but you left without any warning!"Robin burst out.

"No I was taken by Madame Rouge, they wanted me to join the Brotherhood but I got away. After that I went to the doom patrol, and left because Mento didn't like me. I then got captured by Slade."

"Why would he take you?" Robin was actually looking concerned.

"The Prophecy for New Azarath. When the she-Flash gets married, if it's to someone who has come back from the dead, she becomes the most powerful person ever. If Slade had her in a suit like Terra's, just imagine what he would do." Said Raven.

"You've got a prophecy about you? What else don't we know?" Wally seemed really mad at me.

"Well Red X was working with Slade, became my best friend, and told me he would get me out. Then he left me. I got out on my own, but was badly hurt and Silas Stone," I looked pointedly over at Cy, "took care of me. He was like a third father to me. Then I was captured and sold to Tamaran, where I met Blackfire, whose hair finally turned red, and she is a great friend. She gave me a ride back to earth. Yeah I think that's all… oh wait no Starfire they found Wildfire." I heard Star gasp at the loose translation of Ryand'r her brother.

Robin immediately rushed over to her. "What?" he asked frantically. "Who's this Wildfire guy?"

"Starfire's long lost brother whom everyone thought had died. By the way he's coming to your Tower in June."

"Wendy-" I winced and Robin corrected himself, "Wendaline it _is_ June."

"Wow then I was there for a real long time." I was looking at the ground. There was a long a pause before anyone said anything.

"OK I can't take it anymore!" Burst out Wally. "The X guy he said… he said he loves you! Is that true did you love him?"

"Flash she just got back!" Screamed Robin.

"And I'm her older brother. I have a right to know!" Wally realized what he said too late.

"She was with Batman and me for a while, I feel like she's my little sister too." Robin had a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted. When Bumblebee and Aqualad covered the door, I said, "I meant this room you shortsighted Neanderthals!" I pushed them out of my way and when I felt someone coming with me I turned around and shot them an icy glare. I revealed all the anger and suffering I had felt in the last ten years to Wally. "Alone." I have never seen someone so hurt before but I didn't care right now. I didn't realize that I was crying till it was too late. I turned around and walked away.

Before I was out of hearing distance I heard BB say, "Dude if looks could kill…" Then I heard the sound of the slap of Ravens hand hitting his head which made me actually laughed out loud.

I went in to my room and started listening to my iTouch that Silas gave me, and started listening. Kerli Koiv Love Is Dead came on and I couldn't resist singing out loud, it fit me so well.

_This is the hardest part,_

_When you feel like you're fading,_

_All that you have has become unreal,_

_Collapsing, and aching._

_All I want, All I want is right here,_

_But love don't live here anymore!_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love don't live here anymore!_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_I know that you think of me when you're_

_Beside her, inside her,_

_It must be so hard for you to,_

_Deny it and hide it_

_Oh, all I want _

_All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore,_

_Love is dead love is gone Love don't live here anymore,_

_And love don't live here anymore,_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love don't live here anymore,_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love don't live here anymore,_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Love is dead love is gone love don't live here anymore_

_Ooooh love don't live here anymore!_

I had my eyes closed, so I was very surprised to see thirteen curious faces in the doorway. "What the fudge monkeys I thought I said alone!" I screamed.

"Well," Started Robin, "We heard yelling so we came down then we heard you singing and…" he stopped and looked around for someone else to tell me.

"What he's trying to say is you rock at singing. Not as awesome as Kerli herself but pretty good." Said Raven. "And they are all now convinced that you love Red X." she was obviously emotionless, as usual.

"Well they should listen to the lyrics: _Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore." _I said still angry they were spying. "I'm going to go see him."

"Well you should know that his real name is Jason-" Robin started.

"Todd he was your replacement after you left." I cut him off.

"Is there anything you don't know?" BeastBoy asked with an eye roll.

I looked at him with a serious expression and said, "Why blueberries are purple, and violets are blue." And just left, with laughter ringing behind me.

When I walked in, I saw him huddled in a little ball, barley taking up any room, staring in to space. When he heard the door shut he jumped then saw it was me and said, "Oh it's just you…"

"Gee thanks, makes me feel threatening." I said sarcastically. I mean, who would want to be threatening?

"Well you are." He said solemnly. "Do you know everything? Or are you just a huge stalker?"

"Well if you count it stalker-ish that I knew you got killed by the Joker, I know how you came back to life, and-" I stopped mid-sentence, and started smiling at my realization. "Come on!" I said to him, practically dragging him by his cuffs.

"GUYS! COME TO THE MAIN ROOM! I REPEAT EVERYONE TO THE MAIN ROOM!" I screamed in to the communicator I picked off BeastBoy. "Oh… and someone get BeastBoy!"

"Where are we going?" asked Jason. I of course ignored him, picked him up, and ran up to the main room. "Well that doesn't make me feel masculine." Todd stated.

"It shouldn't." said Cy with a smirk on his face. I'm guessing he was already here playing games with BB.

"What is it? What's the emergency?" came Richard, who was blushing like crazy and by the look of the hickey on his neck, I knew why.

"Well Mr. Get Some," I said as everyone piled in. "It's about Slade, me and the world." I stepped back in to the shadows and felt a presence behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Slade and I are going to rule the world." And everybody looked at me with mouths open and surprise in their eyes, while I just stood there, Slade behind me, smirking.


End file.
